Dante's Love
by Selene Corvin
Summary: Umm...I really hate these things! A strange girl and her sister seek out Dante's help. Who is the girl though and why does Dante have visions every time he touches her? Be nice to me, this is my first DMC fic and I suck at summaries.
1. Meeting Larana

Disclaimer: I only own Larana and Annie, the other characters belong to the people who made the game.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok people, this is my first Devil May Cry fic and it was really hard for me to do so.no hurtful flames please. Also, Larana in NOT a fallen angel. You'll find out more 'bout her in the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Meeting Larana  
  
Dante leaned back in his swivel chair. "Another boring day in the life of Dante Sparda," he sighed. He closed his eyes and started to drift into a little catnap. A sudden scream pierced through the streets outside Dante's office. His eyes snapped open and he stood up so fast that the chair fell backwards. Making sure that Ebony and Ivory were close, he grabbed Sparda off the wall and headed towards the door. As Dante reached for the knob, the door swung in throwing him back a bit. The sight that me his eyes was a slight surprise for him. Standing with their weight against the door were two women, well he could tell one of them was at least. She had short black hair with tanned skin. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and were full of fear. Her height surprised Dante; she was just barley taller then himself. She had thin lips and a very slightly curved figure. Dante guessed her to be about 24 or so. Her companion was much prettier in his opinion. She had long brown hair that gently cascaded down her back and flawless creamy white skin that Dante had to restrain himself from reaching out and brushing a hand across her beautiful face. Her eyes were a dazzling forest green that held a certain something that made you want to just drown in them for an eternity. She was shorter then her friend, but her forehead still reached to Dante's lips. She, unlike her companion, had lucious full lips and a beautiful hourglass figure. 'This one can't be any older then 18, but DAMN is she gorgeous!' thought Dante. "Hey ladies, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Dante asked the older girl while never taking his eyes off the teenage beauty. It was now that he noticed that the girl had no fear in her eyes. Infact her whole body was perfectly calm and relaxed. The older woman pointed behind her at the door and gasped out, "M, Monsters! Monsters are chasing us!" Before Dante could say anything a blade was thrown into the door. The black haired woman gave a shriek and nearly fainted when the blade came through the door. The blade had lodged itself half way into the door mere centimeters from the teen's head, slicing off a few long strands of hair. Dante waited for the girl to faint so he could catch her. But she didn't move, she didn't even blink! Dante watched in amazement as the girl slowly stepped away from the door and then turned around to face the blade. She lifted her right hand and pressed it against the cold, sharp metal. Very slowly, the blade went through her hand and blood trickled down her arm. Her friend had backed away from the door and her hands were covering her mouth. Dante reached out to stop the girl from hunting herself further when all of a sudden, the blade flew out of her hand and out of the door. A deadly roar of pain was heard on the other side. The deadly roar of a marionette. Dante moved the girl from the door and said over his shoulder, "Stay here!" As he headed outside to face the marionettes. As Dante fought his battle outside, the older woman was fighting her own trying to keep her young friend from going outside. "No! He told us to stay here!" she exclaimed. The younger girl pointed towards the door and started to stand up again. "No!" her friend said more firmly. The girl sat back down and just stared at the door.  
  
****************Outside**************************** Dante swung Sparda around and finished off the final puppet from hell. He walked back inside to the girls. "Well," he started," how 'bout yall tell me who you are while I fix her hand?" He walked into the next room for some medical supplies. The woman nodded and said, "My name is Annie, Annie Jacobs. She's my sister, Larana." As she said this, Dante came back into the room with some bandages and a bottle of alcohol. He sat down infront of Larana and asked "Any idea why they were after you?" "No," Annie answered. "I was kinda hoping you could tell us Mr. Dante." "Just Dante," Dante smiled at her and then reached down for Larana's injured hand. She instantly jerked her arm away from him and stared at him questioningly. "It's ok babe. I'm not gonna hurt you," Dante told her softly. "Go ahead Larana," Annie said reassuringly. Larana slowly lifted up her hand to Dante who gently took it. The minuet her took her hand and touched her blood, however, a bright red light flashed before his eyes and as it cleared he realized that touching this girl's blood was making him have a strong premonition. What Dante saw shocked the hell out of him. It was Larana and.him! There mouths were fused and there bare chests were pressed together. His arms were wrapped around her holding and keeping her close to him. Her right palm was pressed against his cheek while the other rested on his neck. She had beautiful gold and white wings coming from her back that she had wrapped around Dante. Their lips parted and Larana sighed Dante's name. That's when the vision ended. Dante, who had fallen on the floor, looked up at Larana who was now leaning over him with concern written on her lovely face. Dante looked into her beautiful eyes and asked, "What the hell are you?"  
  
Author's Note: Ok, like I said, this is my first Devil May Cry fic so please don't hurt me! Tell me what you think in your reviews please! I love you all! Aki. 


	2. Larana's Secret

Disclaimer: I only own Larana and Annie.  
  
  
  
Larana's Secret  
  
  
  
Larana looked at Dante confused. She reached out to help him out. This however gave Dante another strong premonition. This time it was the same premonition, only he could feel. He could feel Larana's lips against his. He could feel her tongue in his mouth, her body pressed against his, the skin of her back under his ungloved hands, her soft and gentle hands on his face and neck, and the gentle intoxicating caress of her wings on his skin. The vision suddenly changed. They were both fully clothed, but Larana's clothing was torn and stained with blood. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. He heard himself call her name as he brushed away a loose strand of damp hair. He shook her slightly, but she didn't respond. He felt tears fall down his face as he pulled her body closer to him, softly saying her name. Dante's vision cleared and he saw Larana and Annie staring at him confused. Larana reached out again to help Dante up. He quickly put his hand up to tell her to stop and said rather harshly, "Don't touch me!" Larana's hand quickly retreated and fell limp at her side. Her face looked slightly hurt, but Dante stood up and smiled at her. "What just happened their Dante?" Annie asked. Dante looked over at Larana who was smiling knowingly and tapping her right temple, "Umm.headache," he answered. Larana laughed. "Must have been on hell of a headache," Annie said sounding worried. "Yeah," was all Dante said. There was a silence in the room, but then a soft, musical voice asked, "Why did you ask me what the hell I was?" Annie spun around very fast and Dante looked back over to Larana. "You're talking?" Annie said in disbelief. Now it was Dante's turn to be confused. "Why wouldn't she talk?" he asked. With an open mouth, Annie just shook her head, "Because she hasn't talked since she was four." Dante's stared at Larana with disbelief. "And how old is she now?" Dante asked.  
  
"She just turned sixteen,"  
  
'Sixteen huh? Well, I was just a few years off. Too bad she's not a little bit older," Dante thought. Larana let out a soft laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Dante asked. "You," she said. "What makes me so funny?" Dante asked annoyed. "Well, I was just a few years off. Too bad she's not a little bit older," Larana said laughing harder. Dante's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Annie turned back around to him and gave him a look that could freeze fire. THIS GIRL COULD READ HIS THOUGHTS! Larana stopped laughing and repeated her question, "Why did you ask me what the hell I am?" "I think what you just did explains why I asked you that," Dante said. Larana shrugged her shoulders and sat down on a nearby chair. "Larana? Why now all of a sudden are you talking?" Annie asked. Larana didn't say anything, she just smiled at her sister. "Larana don't do this," her sister pleaded. Larana shook her head. "LARANA! PLEASE!" Annie pleaded. Larana shook her head again, her smile fading. "What's wrong?" Dante asked. "She's finished talking I guess," Annie said sadly. Dante opened his mouth to say something to get Larana to talk again, but a comforting warmth suddenly enveloped his entire body and he could feel Larana enter his mind. He heard her voice tell him, 'No Dante, not yet. Not again.' Dante looked at her. She tilted her head to the side as if she was trying to hear something. Understanding what she wanted, Dante tried to concentrate on nothing except Larana and trying to talk to her. 'Why not?' Dante asked her in his mind. 'Because.I can't' Dante watched Larana as she told him this. She looked down at the floor as a single tear fell down her face. Dante walked over to her and lifted her face up so that he could see into her eyes. Her eyes, they seemed so familiar. Everything about her seemed familiar, just like an angel. He looked back through her eyes and into her blood. He saw a bright pure blue light and he heard the sound of the ocean and the cry of gulls. He could also fell the steady pulse of the power that was woven into her blood. He put his hands on her shoulders and asked her in his mind again, 'Who's hunting you, angel?' Larana shook her head and said back to him, 'I'm not an angel.' 'Then what are you?' He asked. 'I'm what every man wants,' she answered. 'What are you talking about?' Dante was starting to get really confused. 'I'm a siren." Dante pulled back and looked at her. She only turned her gaze back to the floor. "What's wrong Dante?" Annie asked. Larana's head shot up and her eyes locked with Dante's. 'Don't tell her Dante. Please, don't tell her!' Dante nodded his head slightly and saw relief wash over Larana. "Nothing, I just spaced out for a minuet," he answered. This answer seemed to please Annie. He noticed her try to cover a giant yawn. He also heard Larana sigh tiredly. Dante smiled and asked, "Tired?" "Yeah, sorry," Annie said. Larana only nodded. "Don't be. If you wanna sleep, you can go upstairs and sleep in my room," he said. "I think we'll be fine," Annie said cautiously. Larana looked at her sister like she was the dumbest thing on earth. 'Where?' he heard Larana ask. "Upstairs and to the right," Dante answered 'Thanks.' He watched Larana as she stood up and walk upstairs. "Larana, where are you going?" Annie asked worriedly. Larana turned and stared at her sister, then continued up the stairs. Dante smiled as Annie ran after her sister.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Umm.yeah. Do you like? I can't tell whether you do or not unless you review. I'm not Larana ppl (I really wish I was though) I can't read minds even though I do try at times...Oh well. 


	3. Running from Dreams

Disclaimer: You know this by now  
  
  
  
Running From Dreams  
  
  
  
Dante sighed as he hung up his phone. He had just talked to Trish, asking her to come down here and what the hell a siren was.  
  
********************Phone Conversation************************** "You never paid attention in school did you?" Trish asked. "Not to that kinda stuff Trish! Now will you just tell me what the hell a siren is?!" Dante yelled frustrated at her. "Fine, a siren is supposed to be a water creature. They're supposed to be extremely beautiful and have an enchanting voice. They were generally known to use their voices to bewitch men and lead them to their death.but I think that was just a legend." Trish explained. "What are you talking about?" Dante asked. Trish let out a loud sigh and said, "Because there were many stories about men marrying sirens." "That's nice Trish, but could you tell my something helpful? Like why marionettes would be chasing after one?" Dante said through gritted teeth. "Well, the only thing that I could think of is that someone is after her," Trish said. "Thanks Trish that's reall helpful!" Dante said sarcastically. "You're welcome! I'll be their tomorrow." ************************************************************************  
  
Dante sighed again and closed his eyes. He was so tired, all he wanted was at least an hour of sleep and he would be happy. He let his mind drift to Larana and the visions that he had of her and himself. "Yeah right! In your dreams demon boy," he told himself as he fell asleep.  
  
******************Upstairs*********************************************** Annie woke up rather violently. Larana had kicked her off the bed, and HARD! She got up off the floor and said "Larana I swear I'm gonna..LARANA!" Annie had planned to yell at Larana, but not for these reasons. Annie covered her mouth and screamed, "DANTE!"  
  
********************Downstairs***************************************  
  
Dante heard someone call his name but he still didn't wake up, "Dream," he said to himself and went back to sleep. 'DANTE! DANTE HELP ME PLEASE!' Dante's eyes shot open and he sat up. That wasn't a dream that was Larana. He quickly stood up and ran up stairs. *********************And we're back upstairs again**************************  
  
Dante ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Annie was backed against the wall, her hands over her mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked her urgently. Annie just pointed at the bed. Dante's eyes widened. Larana was lying on the bed twisting and turning violently while an evil black aura surrounded her. "Larana!" he yelled. "DANTE!" she screamed as though she was in pain. Dante ran over to her and jumped on the bed. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Larana! Larana wake up!" Larana's eyes shot open, but there was something wrong. Her eyes weren't green anymore they were black. "Annie, go downstairs," Dante commanded. "But, Larana!" Annie cried. "She'll be fine. Just go!" he yelled. Annie nodded and took off downstairs. Dante looked down at Larana. She looked back at Dante and in a voice that wasn't hers she said, "Bring her to me Dante! Give Larana to ME!" Larana's eyes closed and she started twisting and turning again. Dante couldn't hold her still! He sat up and put one leg on each side of her so that he was straddling her hips. "LARANA! LARANA WAKE UP!" Dante yelled shaking her hard. Suddenly as if on command, Larana sprang up yelling, "NO! DANTE!" Dante caught her in his arms. She was shaking violently as she started to sob into Dante's chest. "Shhh.It's ok Larana. I'm here, I'm here. It's ok," he said softly smoothing down her hair. Larana clung to him as she cried, but she didn't say a word.  
  
After about thirty minuets, Larana had cried herself out and was now sleeping again with Dante beside her. Dante was awoken by Annie shaking his shoulder. She had come back upstairs to see how her sister was doing. Dante turned to look at her. "Is she alright?" Annie asked. "Yeah, she'll be fine," Dante answered. Annie nodded her head and said, "I wanna talk to you down stairs." Dante nodded his head and thought, 'Oh great. This is gonna be on of those, I think she's too young for you and stay away from her talks.' "I'll be down in a minuet," he said sleepily. Annie looked from him to Larana and said, "Alright."  
  
When she had left, Dante sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed then got up off the bed and started walking towards the door when he felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist. He looked down and saw Larana staring at him with pleading eyes. 'Don't leave me,' she pleaded in his mind. Dante smiled and said "I'll be right back babe. I'm just goin downstairs for a minuet." Larana shook her head no and tightened her grip on him. He put his free hand on top of hers and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I promise I'll be right back. Now sleep," he said as he passed his hand over her face. Larana's grip loosened and her eyes closed in sleep. Dante smiled grateful that Trish had taught him a few tricks when they had returned from Mallet Island. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and walked out of the room closing the quietly behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm really bore today so.yeah. Anyways, whatcha think? I hope you like this story so far. And thanks to Tokyo's Angel who helped my sorry butt out! 


	4. The Truth About Annie

Disclaimer: Ok, by this point in the story you people should know that I only own Larana, and Annie.  
  
Author's Note: Umm..I'm bored in Corpus and I've been kicked off the PS2 by Lily McGrath so I decided to write the next chapie to this fic. Sorry if it's not that great, I'm listing to a combination of MGS2 and the Tenchi Muyo CD so.umm.yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Truth About Annie  
  
  
  
Dante walked down the stairs to see a very worried Annie. He smiled slightly at her and sat down in the nearest chair. "Is Larana all right?" she asked. "Yeah, she's gonna be fine," Dante said through a yawn. Annie nodded her head and asked calmly, "Sooo..what happened to her?" Dante closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into his palm. He really didn't want to tell Annie that her sister had been possessed by a demon that really wanted her sister badly. "Your guess is as good as mine," he lied. Annie looked over at him and smiled. "I think I'll go upstairs and check on her," Annie said sweetly. Dante looked at her and said, "She's asleep Annie." "Still? Well then I'd better go and wake her up," she said coldly. Dante stared at her for a minuet then said softly, "I think I'll come with you." "NO! I can check on my little sister by myself can't I? Or are you afraid that I'm gonna take her to the Dark Lord?" Annie asked "What did you just say?" Dante asked standing up quickly. Annie's face paled. "What are you talking about Annie? What Dark Lord?!" "Nothing! I heard a voice in the room say that Larana belonged to the Dark Lord. That's all!" Annie said quickly. Dante eyed her suspiciously then said, "Alright, but after you check on her, come back down here. I wanna ask you somethin." Annie narrowed her eyes at Dante as she nodded her head and walked upstairs.  
  
************************Upstairs in the bedroom***************************  
  
Annie silently closed the door behind her as she entered Dante's bedroom. Larana was still sleeping on Dante's bed, just as Dante had said. With silent feet Annie quickly walked over to the bed and grabbed Larana's hair and yanked her off the bed. Larana let out a gasp when Annie grabbed her hair. She made a loud thud when she hit the floor. Before she could pick herself up off the floor, Annie grabbed her neck and yanked her up. Her eyes flashed red and black as her grip on Larana's throat tightened. Larana's eyes grew wide and she tried to call out Dante's name, but when she opened her mouth Annie backhanded her HARD! Larana closed her eyes trying to contact Dante through her mind. Annie laughed and said, "I don't think so you siren bitch! You're not gonna get away from us this time!" As she said this, Annie sent a wave of pure energy through her hands and into Larana. Larana opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, just a small squeak. "Dante," Larana struggled the word out of her throat before a cold darkness surrounded her and she passed out. Annie laughed and loosened her grip on Larana's neck letting her drop to the floor with another loud thud. "Stupid girl," Annie smiled.  
  
*******************Jump downstairs*************************************  
  
Dante was just falling asleep again when the door to Devil Never Cry swung open. "Dante? Dante, where are you, you sorry ass?" Trish called. Dante groaned slightly and stood up. "You look like hell you know," Trish said when she saw him. "Thanks Trish, nice to see you too," Dante said sarcastically. Trish smiled and asked, "So where's the girl you were telling me about over the phone?" "She's upstairs sleeping," Dante answered. "In your bed? I hope you've been behaving yourself Dante," Trish smiled and walked over to his desk and sat down. Dante rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something back at Trish when something above them hit made a loud thud. "What was that?" asked Trish. Dante ignored her and went over to the stairs and yelled up, "Larana are you alright?" No answer. "Larana?!" he yelled again. Dante was starting up the stairs when a sudden wave of pain shot through his entire body. He stumbled backwards holding his head, and then he heard it. "Dante." It was very very faint, but Dante could still tell that it was Larana. "Dante? Dante what's the matter with you?" Trish asked. Dante's only reply was a slight grunt. Trish stood up laughing and asked, "What am I giving you a headache?" When Dante continued to hold his head and not answer her, Trish asked looking up the stairs: "What's the matter?" "She's in trouble," Dante answered through clenched teeth. That said, Dante took off up the stairs with lightning speed with Trish close at his heels.  
  
  
  
Yet another author's note: Ok ppls, I've tried everything that I can think of and I hope that when this gets uploaded on ff.net that it's in paragraphs, if it's not..hey I'm sorry but I can't do anything to fix it at the moment, but I'll keep trying. Anyways, I know that this chapie isn't my best, but oh well! 


	5. The Truth About Annie #2

Disclaimer: Ok ppl, if you really think that I own Dante and Trish and the idea for Devil May Cry, then you really need to have a catscan done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Truth About Annie #2  
  
  
  
Dante and Trish ran up the stairs with lightning speed and burst into Dante's bedroom. Dante took a quick sweep of the room and found Larana laying unconscious on the floor with Annie standing over her. He ran over and knelt over her petite form. "Larana?" he called out her name softly. "Larana?" She opened her eyes slightly and smiled when she saw Dante. Dante smiled back at her and asked, "Are you alright?" Before she could answer, Annie stood over them both and said very sweetly, "She's fine. She just fell off the bed." Dante looked at her with distrust, then looked back down at Larana. "Are you alright?" he asked again. "I just said that she was fine!" Annie yelled. Dante ignored her and looked into Larana's eyes. Larana looked over Dante's shoulder at Annie. She was glaring daggers at Larana, warning her not to say a thing. Looking back at Dante, Larana nodded her head yes. Dante didn't fully believe Larana, but he just nodded and gently picked her up and stood her on her feet. Larana held onto him for a few seconds before Annie grabbed her arm and brought Larana over to her, acting concerned for her sister. Dante was about to take Larana back from Annie when Trish walked in and said, "Dante can I talk to you for a minuet?" "Yeah, I'm coming," he said not looking away from Larana and her sister.  
  
***********************Outside the Bedroom Door***************************  
  
"Dante, I think that maybe I should take Larana and Annie to a hotel somewhere," Trish stated quietly. "No, I really don't think that would be a good idea Trish," Dante's voice was low and he sounded pissed at something. "Why not? Plan to seduce the younger one? I will give you that she is pretty," Trish laughed. Dante glared at her and growled slightly. "Ok! God sorry! I didn't mean to piss you off any more than you already are!" Trish huffed crossing her arms. "So what do you wanna do with them then?" she asked. "I think that we need to get Larana away from her sister. I don't trust her, and I really don't think that Larana just fell off the bed. I want you to watch her Trish," Dante said looking at the two through the doorway. He looked at Annie who was staring at Larana like she was gonna rip her heart out. Larana was looking at the floor and she was shaking hard. Trish looked at Dante funny, then noticed how he looked at Larana. "I don't know about that Dante. Can you behave with her around you and sleeping in your bed?" she asked. Dante's only response was a cold stare and a, "I wouldn't do that to her." Trish thought for a second and then said, "Alright Dante, if you say so." "Thank you," Dante said this so softly that Trish almost didn't hear him. "Don't mention it," she answered.  
  
When Annie saw Dante and Trish enter in the room, she let out a big yawn and said, "Well, I'm beat and I think Larana is still a bit tired, so I think we'll just go back to bed." She turned her back and waited for them to leave, but when she never heard the door close, she turned around and started to say something else, but Trish beat her to it by saying, "Umm.Annie right? I'm gonna take you to a hotel for the night. Is that alright with you?" Annie smiled wide and she looked at Larana while saying, "Yeah, that would be just fine!" "NO! Not both of you. Larana will stay here with me and you'll be going to the hotel. Trish'll stay with you at the hotel so you won't be lonely," Dante said coldly. "What? Why? Why can't Larana come with me?!" Annie yelled. When Dante didn't answer Annie reached out for Larana's wrist, but Dante stepped between her and Larana and cocked his eyebrows in question. "What, you don't trust me with your sister?" he asked. "Not really," Annie said under her breath. Trish sighed and said, "Don't worry Annie. Dante will behave himself with your sister." Seeing as she had no other option she said very bitterly, "Fine." And walked down the stairs. "Watch her," Dante told Trish as she headed out the door. "Will do!" Trish said smiling running down to catch a very angry Annie.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Umm.yeah. I need reviews ppl! I'm beginning to think that nobody loves me anymore! 


End file.
